candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
|release date = }} Quest is one of the features in Candy Crush Soda Saga that is only available on mobile devices. However, it is removed on 13th March 2019 (except in Windows 10 device). Quests Embark on a quest! The soda seas are full of challenges, do you have what it takes? Click "Ahoy!" to start. This is a special event for the player to get more boosters, but not be exchanged or transferred. To get them, the player has to complete the quests in an event. After the player completes one of the quests, click "Claim Reward" to get rewards. If he/she completes all quests, a notice from the bottom will show up and they have to wait for the new quests. To see the list of quests, click the icon ( ) to open or click again to close. If the quest is too hard or too time-consuming to complete, the player can skip quest by clicking "Skip Quest" button. List of quests Currently there are a total of very much quests. The table below summarizes these quests in Candy Crush Soda Saga: } |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Explosive Expert | style="text-align:center;"|Create the required amount of color bombs | style="text-align:center;"|'35' | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Match the required amount of color bombs with coloring candies | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Color creator | style="text-align:center;"|Create the required amount of coloring candies | style="text-align:center;"|20 or 40 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Color Champion | style="text-align:center;"|Create the required amount of color bombs and coloring candies and match the required amount of color bombs with coloring candies | style="text-align:center;"|60 color bombs; 30 coloring candies; 2 color bomb + coloring candy combinations | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Super Specials | style="text-align:center;"|Create the required amount of wrapped candies, striped candies and match the required amount of wrapped candies with striped candies | style="text-align:center;"|150 wrapped candies; 150 striped candies; 30 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#FFAA21"|''Other quests'' |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Star Seeker | style="text-align:center;"|Earn the required amount of stars to complete this quest. Only newly earned stars will count! | style="text-align:center;"|5 or 10 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Pro Player | style="text-align:center;"|Finish the required amount of Hard Levels | style="text-align:center;"|1 or 2''' | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Completionist | style="text-align:center;"|Progress the required amount of levels to complete this quest | style="text-align:center;"|3 or '''6 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Welcome back! | style="text-align:center;"|Log in the required amount of days in a row | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Beatyourself Name | style="text-align:center;"|Beat your own score on a level | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Score Master | style="text-align:center;"|Beat any of your old scores the required amount of times | style="text-align:center;"|3 or 6''' | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Platinum Player | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|12 levels; 20 stars | style="text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="5"| |} :This section will be updated soon. :*'''Bold word: It is hard quests. Trivia *This feature is similar like in Bubble Witch 2 Saga. *Icon of quests was changed after Carob Cottages has been released. Gallery Gallery= Quests mobile v.png|Info (vertical) Quests mobile h.png|Info (horizontal) Quests icon on map.png|Icon on map (right screen) Quests list 1 mobile v.png|List of quests (vertical) Quests list 2 mobile v.png|List of quests (vertical) Quests list mobile h.png|List of quests (horizontal) First Quest Complete.png|Quest completed! Out of quests box.png|Note 1 Quests open 2 v.png|Info (vertical) 2 Quests list 1 mobile v (2).png|List of quests (vertical) 2 Quests list 2 mobile v (2).png|List of quests (vertical) 2 Out of quests box 2.png|Note 2 Quests counting time.png|Time left for the new quests Skip Quest Confirmation.png|Confirm Skip Quest Memories and quests icon new 2.png|New Quests icon on map at the right |-| Icon= Quests icon.png|Quests Icon (Old; before v1.90) Quests icon new.png|Quests Icon (Current; effective v1.90) Out of quests box.png|Out of quests Quest completed.png|Quest Completed! Quest hard title.png|Hard title Quest difficulty epic.png|Epic Quest difficulty hard.png|Hard |-| Quests= Quest box.gif|Quest (animation) ;Regular Candies Liking Orange.png|Liking Orange (1000) Loving Orange.png|Loving Orange (2000) Liking Green.png|Liking Green (1000) Loving Green.png|Loving Green (2000) Loving Cyan.png|Loving Cyan (2000) Rainbow Stash.png|Rainbow Stash ;Special Candies and Combinations Go Fish 20.png|Go Fish (20) Mix and Match 4.png|Mix and Match Master Mixer.png|Master Mixer Wrap It Up.png|Wrap It Up Master Wrapper.png|Master Wrapper Color creator 30.png|Color creator (30) Color creator 60.png|Color creator (60) Color Creator.png|Color creator (20) Explosive Expert 60.png|Explosive Expert (60) Color Champion.png|Color Champion Super Specials.png|Super Specials ;Other Quests Star Collector 5.png|Star Collector (5) Star Collector 10.png|Star Collector (10) Great Player 1.png|Great Player (1) Completionist 3.png|Completionist (3) Completionist 6.png|Completionist (6) Platinum Player.png|Platinum Player Score Master 6.png|Score Master (6) Star Seeker.png|Star Seeker (10) Pro Player.png|Pro Player (2) |-| Video= Candy Crush Soda Quests|First version Category:Elements Category:Mobile features